


Enfin ton amour

by Phedrelia



Series: Premières fois [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phedrelia/pseuds/Phedrelia
Summary: Premier texte de la série "Premières fois": un recueil d'OS dédiés aux différentes versions de LA première fois entre Camus et Milo, issues de l'imagination d'un esprit parfois un peu tourmenté (le mien). Genres, univers, époques et âges variés, mais toujours de l'amour (beaucoup d'amour…). Repère pour ce premier texte : Milo et Camus ont 40 ans... Genre : Romance.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Series: Premières fois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840468
Kudos: 3





	Enfin ton amour

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques repères pour ce premier texte...
> 
> Repère chronologique : Post Hadès avec résurrection. Camus et Milo ont 40 ans, donc selon mes calculs, cela devrait situer cet OS aux environs de l'année 2006.
> 
> Univers : Celui du Manga/Anime original (j'ai tendance à faire un peu un mélange des deux, désolée...).
> 
> Genre : Romance (de quadras).
> 
> Et... un grand merci à ma chère amie Lily Aoraki pour son avis éclairé, pour ses encouragements, pour sa bienveillance perpétuelle à l'égard de mes idées farfelues, et pour sa relecture attentive sans laquelle vous auriez dû vous brûler les yeux sur mes monstrueuses fautes d'orthographe (sans parler du risque d'étouffement que vous auriez encouru à la lecture des bourdes monumentales que j'avais laissées traîner dans la première version de ce premier chapitre). Oui, Merci Lily ! Pour tout !

** Enfin ton amour **

* * *

**Partie 1 - Le Désir**

Camus du Verseau a toujours été un homme solitaire. Un homme fuyant le contact des autres, leurs regards, leur proximité, leur chaleur. Seuls ses élèves et sa Déesse comptaient à ses yeux. Eux, et puis _un autre_ …

Pourtant, lorsqu'on lui avait enfin donné le choix, il avait choisi…

o0o0o

Il avait combattu au nom de sa Déesse, et il était mort pour protéger son disciple. Le seul qu'il n'avait pas perdu, mais celui qu'il n'avait pas su garder, et auquel il avait voulu délivrer un dernier enseignement. Le plus important de tous.

Puis il était revenu, en renégat honni par ses pairs, maudit par ses frères, et il n'avait pas supporté la haine qu'il avait pu lire dans leurs yeux. Ni celle qu'il avait pu entendre dans ses mots à _lui_.

Il les avait combattus, vêtu de ce Surplis dont il ne supportait pas le contact. Cette protection faite de vide et de silence qui lui brûlait la peau et étouffait son âme. Il avait tué Shaka, dans une lutte implacable dont il n'avait jamais réussi à effacer le souvenir. Et après ça, il avait dû affronter _sa_ colère et _sa_ haine.

Et si enfin ils avaient compris la raison de leur trahison, Camus savait que _lui_ , ne lui avait jamais pardonné.

Et puis, il était mort, encore. Et après, ils étaient tous morts. Tous, même _lui_.

Jusqu'à ce que les Dieux les ramènent à la vie.

C'est alors qu'on leur avait donné le choix. Pour la _première fois_ de leur vie, chaque chevalier d'Or avait eu le choix. Rester ou partir. Il n'y avait plus de Guerre, plus de Dieux à combattre. Ils pouvaient donc décider pour eux-mêmes. Leur Déesse considérait qu'elle leur devait bien ça.

Et Camus du Verseau avait choisi. Il avait choisi de partir.

* * *

Camus regarde l'heure qui s'affiche en rouge sur l'horloge du four de la cuisine. Onze heures et onze minutes. Il appuie sur le bouton de la bouilloire électrique, ouvre le placard juste au-dessus et en extirpe une grande tasse. Il la pose sur le plateau devant lui, ouvre un second placard situé à sa gauche, et sort la boîte contenant le thé qu'il préfère. Il en met deux cuillères dans le fond d'une théière et range la boîte à sa place.

Il sort de la cuisine, marche vers le salon et allume la chaîne Hifi. Il insère un CD, appuie sur lecture et monte le volume. _Le Requiem de Mozart_. Ce matin, il a besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées…

Il revient dans la cuisine, éteint la bouilloire qui vient de terminer son office et verse l'eau dans la théière. Il la pose à côté de la tasse sur le plateau et rapporte le tout avec lui dans le salon. Il s'assied dans son fauteuil préféré, celui qui est dos à la grande fenêtre de son bel appartement, met ses lunettes sur son nez et saisit le livre qu'il a laissé là depuis la veille. Lire, boire du thé, écouter de la musique. Sans le moindre doute ses activités préférées, depuis toujours, et surtout depuis qu'il n'est plus chevalier.

Il ouvre son roman à la page où il se rappelle avoir abandonné sa lecture, et une lettre tombe sur le sol. _Sa dernière lettre_.

Il saisit le bout de papier entre ses doigts, le regarde longuement et le pose sur le côté.

Il se pince l'arête du nez, passe une main dans ses cheveux et retire ses lunettes. Finalement, il est incapable de se concentrer.

Il se lève, coupe la musique et se dirige dans la chambre. Il a besoin de prendre une douche. Il a besoin de sentir son élément sur sa peau, pour le soulager et effacer ce qu'il a dans la tête.

Il quitte ses vêtements lentement, les dépose avec délicatesse sur son lit, et prend le temps de se regarder dans le grand miroir de sa penderie. Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Il a toujours de longues jambes fines et musclées, toujours de longs cheveux roux, lisses et parfaitement bien coiffés, et toujours les mêmes cicatrices. Et pas une de plus. Ces dix-neuf dernières années ne lui en ont apporté aucune autre, sauf celles égratignant son cœur. Mais celles-ci sont chaque jour plus nombreuses. Et chaque jour plus douloureuses, aussi.

Il ouvre la porte de la cabine, entre dans la douche et apprécie déjà la fraîcheur du carrelage blanc sous ses pieds. Il tourne le robinet et se place sous le jet sans attendre que l'eau se soit réchauffée. Après tout, il aime le froid. Il a toujours aimé le froid, même si depuis des années, il se consume de l'intérieur.

o0o0o

_Cher Camus !_

_Bon, d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles depuis tout ce temps. Mais tu sais ce que c'est… La vie au Sanctuaire n'est pas de tout repos, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi…_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien, et que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop dans ton appartement parfaitement bien rangé et ton travail si tranquille. Quoique… Je me doute que les enfants doivent t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et ils auraient bien raison ! Juste retour des choses après tout…_

_Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Tu me connais, il faut toujours que je dise n'importe quoi…_

_Bon, et puis, quand est-ce que tu te mettras enfin à internet ? J'en ai ma claque de t'écrire des lettres. Ce serait tout de même plus facile de s'envoyer des emails._

_D'ailleurs, étant donné la lenteur de La Poste française, tu devrais recevoir cette lettre le jour même de mon arrivée à Paris. Shion m'a collé une mission dans ta chère Capitale, une broutille que j'expédierai en deux temps trois mouvements, tu me connais… et j'aimerais donc profiter du temps qu'il me restera pour te voir._

_Si tu en as envie toi aussi, je serai au café en bas de chez toi, dont je ne me souviens plus du nom, à 16h00 mercredi 13 septembre. Excuse mon manque d'originalité, mais je ne connais pas suffisamment Paris pour te proposer quelque chose de mieux... Et puis d'abord, tu la connais suffisamment ta ville non ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour faire le touriste, et moi, je ne viens pas faire du tourisme… Tu me connais…_

_Tu me manques._

_Milo_

o0o0o

Camus ferme les yeux et bascule la tête en arrière pour sentir l'eau ruisseler sur son front, sur ses paupières, sur ses lèvres.

Cette lettre… il l'a lue des dizaines de fois depuis la veille. Il la connaît par cœur, il connaît chaque mot, chaque phrase. Et c'est aujourd'hui que Milo arrive à Paris. Car n'en déplaise au Grec, cette fois-ci La Poste a été un peu plus efficace qu'à son habitude, et cela fait donc plus de vingt-quatre heures que le Français ne pense qu'à cela…

_Tu me manques._

Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis treize mois. Depuis sa dernière visite au Sanctuaire pendant la semaine de fermeture de l'orphelinat pour les vacances d'été. Camus y était allé à la demande de Hyoga, qui avait quelque chose à lui annoncer. A trente-trois ans, son disciple allait devenir père pour la première fois, et il en avait ressenti une immense joie. Car la Guerre Sainte étant terminée depuis longtemps, et plus aucun Dieu maléfique ne menaçant l'Humanité, personne ne voyait d'objections à ce que les chevaliers mènent une vie à peu près normale. Et son successeur à la protection de la Onzième Maison du Zodiaque avait donc eu la chance de pouvoir s'initier au bonheur de la paternité.

Et c'est à cette occasion qu'il avait vu Milo pour la dernière fois. Le Scorpion lui avait donné l'impression d'être au meilleur de sa forme, et ils avaient passé un assez bon moment tous les deux. Camus s'était laissé bercer par les bavardages incessants de son ami, et par le flot inépuisable de ses anecdotes concernant les trépidations de la vie au Sanctuaire. Enfin… anecdotes qui se bornaient en tout et pour tout aux facéties d'Angelo et Aphrodite, qui étaient bien les seuls à vouloir mettre un peu d'animation dans ce Sacré Domaine. Quelques fois rejoints par Shura, lorsque celui-ci en avait terminé d'affuter son épée…

Mais Camus s'en fichait pas mal de ce que Milo pouvait raconter, car tout ce qui lui importait lors de chacune de leurs rencontres, c'était de pouvoir regarder ses yeux…

Les yeux de Milo… Camus n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau et n'avait jamais rien aimé à ce point. Des océans de tendresse, des cieux de douceur, des heures de rires partagés, et des torrents de chaleur. La seule chaleur qu'il ait jamais supportée…

Les yeux de Milo … dans lesquels il aimait se perdre, pour oublier qui il était et ce qu'il devait être. Des yeux dans lesquels il s'était abandonné, une fois et une seule, lors de leur premier baiser, leur unique baiser, qu'ils avaient échangé le jour de ses vingt-et-un ans. Juste quelques jours avant la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Juste quelques jours avant sa mort. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu le temps d'en parler tous les deux avant son sacrifice. Et ils n'en avaient jamais plus reparlé par la suite…

Les yeux de Milo… qui auraient pu être la seule chose susceptible de l'écarter de son devoir et de la mission qu'il s'était donnée. S'ils en avaient eu le temps, et s'il avait eu le courage de lui parler. Avant…

Les yeux de son ami, de son meilleur ami, qui un jour, pourtant, avait cessé de le regarder. Le jour où il avait cru le voir trahir leur Déesse, et ce jour-là, Camus ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Il n'avait jamais pu oublier la douleur d'entendre les mots de Milo tandis que celui-ci lui infligeait sa plus terrible attaque. La sensation de ses mains sur son cou, le déchirement de sentir ses doigts serrer sa gorge, la souffrance de deviner la haine dans ses yeux. Et depuis ce terrible jour, tout avait été différent. Pour tous les deux.

Alors Camus était parti. Pour ne plus voir ses yeux… Pour ne plus voir les yeux de Milo. Pour ne plus supporter son regard, dans lequel il pouvait toujours lire l'incompréhension et la haine.

Oui, Il était parti, pour ça et pour le reste…

Et depuis, il sait que son ami ne lui a rien pardonné. Il en est convaincu, il en est persuadé.

Il ne lui a pas pardonné son sacrifice pour son disciple. Il ne lui a pas pardonné sa pseudo-trahison. Il ne lui a pas pardonné son départ, sa fuite, son renoncement à leurs valeurs, à ce en quoi ils croyaient, à ce pour quoi ils s'étaient entraînés, tous les deux, à ce pour quoi ils avaient revêtu leurs armures, tous les deux.

Et surtout, il sait que Milo ne lui a jamais pardonné de l'avoir abandonné, lui. Son meilleur ami.

o0o0o

Camus coupe le robinet et regarde les dernières gouttes tomber lentement sur le carrelage à ses pieds. Il fait chaud dans la cabine. Terriblement chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud pour lui. Mais à cet instant, il a envie de sentir cette chaleur sur sa peau. Il a envie de la sentir pénétrer son âme et adoucir sa peine. La même chaleur que les lèvres de Milo… La même chaleur que la peau de Milo… La même chaleur que les doigts de Milo… Il n'a senti cette chaleur qu'une seule fois, lors de leur unique baiser, mais cela non plus, il n'a jamais pu l'oublier.

Il approche sa main droite de son ventre et caresse le bas de ses abdominaux du bout de son index.

Milo…

Si seulement Milo pouvait accepter de le toucher…

Si seulement il pouvait accepter de se laisser toucher par Milo...

Si seulement il pouvait sentir ses doigts caresser ses lèvres, ses lèvres effleurer sa bouche, sa bouche parcourir son torse, son torse se plaquer contre ses mains, ses mains enserrer ses hanches, ses hanches approcher ses reins, ses reins venir à la rencontre des siens. Pour l'accueillir lui. Milo…

Camus sait qu'il le désire, qu'il le désire plus que tout. Parce qu'il l'aime, et qu'il l'aime comme un fou. Depuis toujours. Depuis le premier jour. Et ce désir le consume de l'intérieur depuis plus de dix-neuf ans, et il ne le supporte plus.

Son désir est trop grand et son corps lui fait comprendre, surtout maintenant, surtout ici, dans la chaleur éthérée de la douche. Il pose ses doigts sur l'expression physique de ce qui l'obsède et commence à se caresser doucement. Et il s'abandonne peu à peu à la jouissance de ce va-et-vient délicieux. Il se mord les lèvres, pour ne pas crier son nom, parce qu'il sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Pourtant il le voudrait. Il voudrait crier le nom de son meilleur ami, de toutes ses forces. Milo !

Il plaque son dos contre le carrelage, bascule la tête en arrière et se libère enfin de ce qui le brûle. Enfin… pour quelques heures seulement. Car il sait que le désir reviendra. Il revient à chaque fois. Toujours.

Et surtout aujourd'hui.

o0o0o

Camus ouvre la porte de la cabine et saisit la serviette qu'il avait déposée tout à l'heure sur le rebord du lavabo. Il la noue autour de ses hanches et retourne dans la chambre. Il regarde l'heure affichée sur le radioréveil. Midi pile.

Dans quatre heures, il retrouvera Milo.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion a toujours été un homme occupé. Un homme cherchant le contact des autres, leurs regards, leur proximité, leur chaleur. Pourtant, c'est sa proximité à _lui_ qu'il avait toujours recherchée, et c'est au contact de _sa_ fraîcheur qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

Et lorsqu'on _lui_ avait permis de choisir, il avait dû accepter le choix qu' _il_ avait fait…

o0o0o

Il avait été un Assassin au nom de leur Déesse, qu'il croyait défendre tandis qu'il était aux ordres d'un impitoyable imposteur. Mais une fois l'imposture démasquée, il avait combattu dans les rangs des défenseurs de la véritable Athéna, et avait donné sa vie pour la protéger.

Mais ce n'était pas ce sacrifice qui lui avait paru difficile. Non, c'était son sacrifice à _lui_ qu'il n'avait pu accepter.

Et ce n'était pas sa propre traîtrise envers leur Déesse qui lui avait été insoutenable. Non, c'était sa traîtrise à _lui_. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le Temple de la Vierge, vêtu de ce Surplis, son cœur s'était arrêté, étouffé par la colère et la souffrance. _Sa_ trahison lui semblait intolérable, surtout après l'horreur de _sa_ mort.

Puis, la vérité leur avait été révélée. Il n'était pas venu trahir Athéna, il était venu la sauver. Et il n'avait pas supporté l'incompréhension et la peine qu'il avait pu lire dans _ses_ yeux. Et si enfin, il avait compris la nature de son geste, Milo savait que son _meilleur ami_ ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir douté de _lui_.

Et après, il était mort. Ils étaient tous morts. Tous, même _lui_ , encore.

Jusqu'à ce que les Dieux les ramènent à la vie.

C'est alors qu'on leur avait donné le choix. Qu'on _lui_ avait donné le choix.

Et Milo du Scorpion avait choisi, de rester. Tandis que _lui_ , Camus du Verseau, son meilleur ami et son éternel Amour, avait choisi de partir, en lui brisant le cœur et en déchirant son âme.

* * *

Milo soulève le clapet de son téléphone portable et regarde l'heure affichée sur l'écran. Huit heures quarante-cinq. Ils viennent tout juste d'atterrir à Paris-Charles de Gaulle, avec à peine quinze minutes de retard. Il descend son sac du coffre à bagages au-dessus de lui, aide la jolie demoiselle assise à ses côtés à récupérer le sien, et prend le temps de répondre au sourire exagéré que celle-ci lui délivre en remerciement de cet acte plus ou moins chevaleresque. Plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs.

Il attend patiemment son tour pour s'avancer dans l'allée ‒ à presque quarante ans il est maintenant capable de faire preuve d'un certain degré de patience ‒ et sort tranquillement de l'avion. Il traverse la rampe d'accès au terminal, arpente les longs couloirs recouverts de moquette vermillon, et arrive à l'escalator qui conduit à la sortie, sans s'arrêter au contrôle des passeports. L'un des petits avantages de vivre dans l'espace Schengen…

Il descend ledit escalator, passe devant le tapis roulant distribuant les bagages sans s'y arrêter ‒ _Athéna soit louée_ qu'il n'ait pas besoin de supporter le supplice d'attendre sa valise ‒ et quitte l'aéroport. Il fait la queue pour obtenir un taxi ‒ encore de longues minutes d'attente qu'il supporte toujours aussi bien ‒ et saute dans le premier véhicule disponible.

Il fait la discussion avec le chauffeur, parce qu'il sait que c'est la moindre des politesses, et qu'un bavard tel que lui ne manque jamais une occasion de taper la causette, même à un illustre inconnu. Après une bonne demi-heure de course, sans accrochage ni bouchon, il paie le montant indiqué sur le compteur, en laissant un généreux pourboire, et pose enfin un pied à Paris. La ville Lumière. Mais surtout, la ville de Camus…

Il active le système de localisation GPS de son téléphone (1), car malgré son cosmos et tous ses sens, du premier au huitième, il n'a jamais eu le sens de l'orientation. Et aujourd'hui, il n'a pas une minute à perdre.

Il regarde l'heure indiquée sur l'horloge à l'entrée du Métro, et s'engouffre dans la tuyauterie engorgée des sous-sols parisiens. Neuf heures cinquante-six. Il lui reste six heures pour accomplir la mission que le Grand Pope lui a confiée ‒ bien plus de temps que nécessaire pour un chevalier aguerri tel que lui. Et ensuite, il ira _le_ retrouver. Camus. Son Camus. Son éternel Camus.

Car malgré les années et toutes les personnes qu'il a pu mettre dans son lit, Milo aime Camus. Il en est fou amoureux, depuis toujours, depuis le premier jour.

Et si pendant ces dix-neuf dernières années, il a collectionné les amants et les maîtresses, de quelques jours ou de quelques heures, ce n'était que pour combler le vide insupportable que l'absence de Camus avait laissé dans son cœur.

Et dix-neuf ans, c'était bien trop long pour le bouillonnant Scorpion…

Sa dernière rencontre avec le Verseau datait du précédent été, lorsqu'il était venu voir son cher ex-disciple au Sanctuaire. Celui qui avait été la cause du début de leur malheur à tous les deux. Ce fichu Cygne, dont il aurait bien plumé les ailes pour exercer sa vengeance… Mais qu'il adorait malgré tout, et surtout parce qu'il lui permettait de penser à lui. A Camus.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient revus tous les deux, il avait parlé pendant des heures. Il avait déversé un flot incessant de paroles inutiles et d'une stupidité qu'il savait probablement déconcertante aux oreilles de son si brillant ami. Mais Milo s'en fichait, parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient tous les deux, c'était pouvoir admirer ses yeux…

Les yeux de Camus… Les plus beaux de toute la création... Des puits de lave incandescente dont il savait être le seul à pouvoir percevoir la chaleur. Des abîmes de douceur dans lesquels il avait toujours adoré se noyer. Des labyrinthes insondables dans lesquels il avait eu le bonheur de se perdre une seule fois, lors de leur premier et unique baiser. Le jour des vingt-et-un ans de Camus.

Alors lorsque son Pope bien-aimé lui avait indiqué la destination de sa prochaine mission, il avait tout de suite pris la décision d'écrire au Français pour annoncer sa venue et son désir de le voir…

o0o0o

_Très cher Camus._

Non, ça ne va pas.

_Mon cher Camus._

Non, ça ne va pas non plus.

_Cher Camus._

Voilà… restons sobre et concis. Camus appréciera… Mais avec un point d'exclamation, ce sera tout de même plus sympa.

_Cher Camus !_

_Bon, d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles depuis tout ce temps. Mais tu sais ce que c'est… La vie au Sanctuaire n'est pas de tout repos, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi…_

Blablabla… Il faut bien faire une introduction en bonne et due forme… Oui, c'est toujours important une bonne _introduction_.

_J'espère que tu te portes bien, et que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop dans ton appartement parfaitement bien rangé et ton travail si tranquille. Quoique… Je me doute que les enfants doivent t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et ils auraient bien raison ! Juste retour des choses après tout…_

Et voilà ! Je recommence à dire des conneries ! Tant pis… Je n'ai pas d'autre feuille pour tout réécrire, et je n'en ai pas le courage… Voyons comment je pourrais rattraper ça ? Ah oui…

_Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Tu me connais, il faut toujours que je dise n'importe quoi…_

Voilà qui devrait faire passer la pilule…

Ah, et puis merde ! Comment peut-on encore se taper des lettres à écrire à notre époque !? Il m'énerve le vieux gratte-papier avec sa phobie des ordinateurs ! Parce que oui, mon cher Camus adoré, tu es beaucoup plus vieux que moi, et toi, tu les as déjà eus tes fichus quarante ans…

_Bon, et puis, quand est-ce que tu te mettras enfin à internet ? J'en ai ma claque de t'écrire des lettres. Ce serait tout de même plus facile de s'envoyer des emails._

Voilà, bien envoyé ! Et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'envoyer… je vais en remettre une couche…

_D'ailleurs, étant donné la lenteur de La Poste française, tu devrais recevoir cette lettre le jour même de mon arrivée à Paris. Shion m'a collé une mission dans ta chère Capitale, une broutille que j'expédierai en deux temps trois mouvements, tu me connais… et j'aimerais donc profiter du temps qu'il me restera pour te voir._

Bon, ça c'est pas mal. Légèreté du ton, l'air de rien… je lui dis que je veux le voir, tout simplement. Et rien de plus normal que d'aller voir un vieil ami lors d'une visite professionnelle.

_Si tu en as envie toi aussi, je serai au café en bas de chez toi, dont je ne me souviens plus du nom, à 16h00 mercredi 13 septembre. Excuse mon manque d'originalité, mais je ne connais pas suffisamment Paris pour te proposer quelque chose de mieux... Et puis d'abord, tu la connais suffisamment ta ville non ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour faire le touriste, et moi, je ne viens pas faire du tourisme… Tu me connais…_

Et pan. Clair, net, précis. Lieu et heure du rendez-vous fixés, calés, sans ambiguïtés. Impossible de le louper. Enfin, sauf s'il ne vient pas… Bon allez, advienne que pourra… Mais _par la Déesse_ , Camus, j'espère que tu viendras !

_Bisous_

Non, mais alors ça va pas la tête ! Et puis quoi encore ? _Gros bisous brûlants_ ?! Il ne viendra jamais si je lui mets des conneries pareilles…

Mais j'aimerais quand même lui glisser quelque chose de gentil… Voyons… Milo, concentre-toi, tu peux le faire !

_Tu me manques._

_Milo_

Voilà, c'est parfait ! Avec ça, s'il ne vient pas, c'est que je n'y comprends rien ! En même temps, je crois que ça fait longtemps que je ne te comprends plus mon Camus…

o0o0o

Milo ressort de la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle celui qu'il était venu voir avait trouvé refuge. Voilà un criminel de guerre qui ne martyrisera plus la moindre victime… Il remet son sac sur son dos et marche tranquillement le long du couloir, confiant qu'il ne sera rattrapé par personne. De toute façon, il ne reste plus aucun garde du corps dans un état acceptable pour lui courir après…

Il appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et attend patiemment l'arrivée de la cage. Décidément, la quarantaine a du bon en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de la patience… Mais il se rue tout de même à l'intérieur dès que les portes s'ouvrent.

Il presse le voyant du rez-de-chaussée, pose son sac sur le sol, et prend le temps de se regarder dans le miroir en face de lui. Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Il a toujours les mêmes épaules larges et musclées, toujours les mêmes longs cheveux bleus, en désordre et perpétuellement emmêlés, et toujours plus de cicatrices. Partout, sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps fatigué. Mais aucune ne le fait souffrir autant que celles qui imprègnent son cœur. Chaque jour plus nombreuses. Et chaque jour plus douloureuses.

Car il sait que Camus ne lui a rien pardonné. Il le sait, il le sent, il le devine.

Il ne lui a pas pardonné d'avoir vu en lui le traître qu'il n'était pas, d'avoir douté de lui et de son dévouement pour leur Déesse.

Il ne lui a pas pardonné la rage et la haine qu'il avait ressenties pour lui cette nuit-là, ni la violence des mots et des coups qu'il lui avait destinés.

Il ne lui a pas pardonné de l'avoir laissé partir sans essayer de le retenir. Sans essayer de sauver tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, pendant toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passées tous les deux avant de revêtir leurs armures et après, et lors de ce baiser merveilleux. Leur unique baiser, qu'il n'avait cessé de revivre chaque nuit depuis son départ.

Et surtout, il sait que Camus ne lui a pas pardonné de ne jamais être venu le chercher pour le ramener vers lui.

o0o0o

Milo sursaute à l'arrêt brutal de l'ascenseur. La cabine vient de se bloquer entre deux étages et se trouve subitement plongée dans le noir. Il appuie sur le bouton d'alerte qui clignote malgré tout, et informe l'opérateur de la panne dont il est la victime. Pour une fois qu'il est la victime de quelque chose… On lui explique qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple coupure de courant, et que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre d'ici quelques minutes. Il n'a donc plus qu'à attendre. Encore…

Il fait chaud dans la cabine. De plus en plus chaud. Et d'habitude, cela ne le dérange pas. Mais à cet instant, il aimerait pouvoir sentir un peu de fraîcheur. Pour apaiser sa souffrance et alléger son cœur. La même fraîcheur que les lèvres de Camus… La même fraîcheur que la peau de Camus… La même fraîcheur que les doigts de Camus...

Il passe sa main gauche sous son T-shirt et caresse la bande de peau nue située juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son jean.

Il est dans le noir. Il n'a rien à faire. Rien d'autre qu'à attendre, et à penser… à lui…

Camus…

Si seulement Camus pouvait le laisser s'approcher de lui, lui permettre de le toucher…

Si seulement il pouvait effleurer ses lèvres de ses doigts, caresser sa joue, embrasser ses tempes, mordiller son cou. Si seulement il pouvait passer ses mains dans son dos, pour les perdre le long de sa colonne et découvrir ses reins. Ses reins, divins, dans lesquels il voudrait pouvoir s'enfouir pour lui donner ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu donner à personne d'autre que lui. Camus…

Milo le désire tellement son Camus. Il le désire plus que tout ce qu'il n'a jamais attendu de la vie. Parce qu'il l'aime, et qu'il l'aime comme un fou. Depuis toujours. Depuis le premier jour où il a vu ses yeux, et qu'il les a sentis se poser sur lui.

Il faufile sa main dans son pantalon et commence à se caresser, comme il finit toujours par le faire à chaque fois qu'il pense à lui. Quel que soit le lieu et peu importe l'heure. Car Milo se fout des bonnes manières et de tout le reste. Surtout lorsqu'il pense à Camus.

Il se caresse doucement, s'abandonne au plaisir dont il est coutumier, et plaque la tête contre la paroi de la cabine. Et tandis qu'il se laisse submerger par la vague délicieuse qui parcourt son échine, il murmure son nom.

« Camus ! Putain ! Dix-neuf ans à t'attendre ! Je te jure que je n'attendrai pas une journée de plus… »

La lumière revient dans la petite cage et celle-ci se remet en route. Parfait timing… Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et Milo s'avance dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôtel. Il scanne les environs de son œil exercé et repère rapidement la porte des toilettes. Il la pousse de la main droite et pénètre à l'intérieur. Heureusement qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut pour se changer dans son sac… Il en ressort au bout de quelques minutes à peine, rafraîchi et impeccable.

Il traverse une nouvelle fois le hall de l'hôtel, et jette un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le grand miroir qui se trouve à l'entrée. Un jean foncé, un T-shirt blanc, des baskets blanches et une paire de lunettes de soleil vissée sur le nez. La classe incarnée, comme toujours… Il sort son téléphone portable de sa poche et relève le clapet. Quatorze heures.

Dans deux heures, il retrouvera Camus. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espère...

* * *

**Partie 2 - Le Doute**

Milo attend, et maintenant, il en a assez d'attendre. Il a l'impression de n'avoir fait que cela depuis qu'il a quitté Athènes, et quarante ans ou pas, il a atteint la limite de ce qu'il considère acceptable. Il regarde son téléphone pour la vingtième fois depuis son arrivée dans le café : _quinze heures cinquante-sept._ Camus ne devrait plus tarder. A moins qu'il ne vienne pas…

Il se lève et part chercher un journal. Lire un peu le fera patienter, et surtout, lui donnera la contenance dont il a besoin. Mais déjà une première épreuve se présente à lui, et la nécessité de faire un choix. Un terrible choix, possiblement lourd de conséquences. Deux journaux différents sont étalés sur le comptoir. Le Monde et l'Equipe. Le premier, il peut oublier. Manque de crédibilité garantie. Alors va pour le second…

Il se rassied à la petite table qu'il a choisie, contre la baie vitrée mais dans un coin suffisamment isolé pour garantir un peu de tranquillité. Il déplie le journal devant lui et tente de déchiffrer les articles proposés aujourd'hui, malgré son français plus qu'approximatif.

_L'Olympiakos s'est incliné hier face au Valence CF sur le score de 2 à 4 dans le cadre des premiers matchs de poule de la Ligue des Champions (2)._

Bon, on dirait que cela semble assez mal embarqué pour son club préféré… Tant pis… Ah… et puis, il s'en tape complètement à vrai dire !

Il regarde pour la vingt-et-unième fois son téléphone portable : seize heures _._ Enfin ! L'heure de la délivrance, car il sait que Camus n'est jamais en retard. Donc s'il a décidé de venir, il passera la porte du café dans les trente prochaines secondes.

o0o0o

Camus jette un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Un jean clair, un T-shirt noir, des baskets blanches. Passe-partout mais correct malgré tout. Et le noir a toujours fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux… Il ferme la porte de son appartement, descend les escaliers promptement et arrive sur le trottoir.

Le café où l'attend Milo se trouve juste en face, à une centaine de mètres à peine. Il reste un instant là, sans bouger, à réfléchir, comme toujours.

Que vont-ils se dire ? De quoi vont-ils parler ? Camus n'en sait rien, mais ce qu'il sait en revanche, c'est qu'aujourd'hui leur discussion ne ressemblera pas aux sempiternels bavardages qu'ils ont échangés ces dernières années, pour les rares occasions où ils ont pu en avoir. Parce que pour une fois, il n'a pas envie de laisser Milo parler tout seul. Il veut avoir le courage de lui dire une part de ce qu'il garde enfoui en lui depuis trop longtemps. Il le veut, c'est certain. Mais il ne sait pas s'il en aura le courage…

Il traverse la rue d'un pas rapide et décidé, sans lâcher des yeux le bleu du bitume devant lui. Il finit pourtant par relever la tête et il _le_ voit.

Milo se cache derrière un journal, mais il n'a aucun mal à le reconnaître avec ses longs cheveux bleus qui dépassent de partout. Cette chevelure azur qu'il a toujours aimé regarder, dans la discrétion d'un couloir, dans l'obscurité du crépuscule, et qu'il a même pu caresser du bout des doigts, quelques fois…

Il continue d'avancer sans le quitter des yeux, et Milo finit par pointer le bout de son nez au-dessus de la double page ouverte devant lui. Et il _le_ voit. Leurs regards se croisent et Camus sent son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, il ne peut plus s'enfuir…

o0o0o

Milo fait nerveusement bouger sa jambe droite en dessous de la table et serre les pages du journal entre ses doigts. Il relève les yeux de quelques centimètres et il _le_ voit. Camus est là, juste de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, et il le regarde. Et _par tous les Dieux_ , qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Et déjà, il sent le courant d'un désir infini électriser la moindre petite cellule de son corps abîmé.

Il sourit et Camus sourit à son tour, en lui faisant un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il arrive. Cette fois-ci, il ne peut plus reculer…

o0o0o

« Bonjour Milo ! »

Cette voix… Il aurait tout donné pour l'avoir entendue chaque jour durant ces dix-neuf dernières années…

« Salut Camus ! »

Le Français reste debout sans bouger, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ami. Il ne sait déjà plus ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus…

« Eh bien, installe-toi. Enfin, sauf si tu es pressé et que tu as d'autres obligations…

\- Non pas du tout, j'ai tout mon temps. Ta lecture était intéressante ? »

_Absolument nul comme entrée en matière ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à me parler de football pendant une demi-heure…_

« Non, pas le moins du monde.

\- Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas de l'avoir interrompue ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Et puis, tu sais… moi et la lecture…

\- Oui, je me rappelle… »

Camus s'assied et pose les mains à plat sur la table. Milo replie le journal, le pousse sur le côté et appuie sa main droite contre sa cuisse droite.

_Bon sang, il faut que j'arrête de gigoter comme ça !_

« Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui. La routine. Encore un être vil et maléfique en moins sur la planète, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Oui, je vois parfaitement. Shion n'a donc toujours pas fait évoluer la nature de tes attributions ?

\- Non. Il faut croire qu'il est suffisamment satisfait de moi.

\- Que désirez-vous boire, Messieurs ? interrompt subitement un jeune serveur arborant un sourire étonnamment sympathique.

\- Un café s'il vous plaît, répond le Grec avec une pointe d'accent dans la voix.

\- Et pour vous ?

\- Un Perrier bien frais, je vous prie. »

Camus regarde le serveur s'éloigner et croise les bras devant lui. Il sent une légère vibration parcourir la table, et constate que Milo tremble de la jambe droite. Il a l'air anormalement nerveux. Comment devrait-il intégrer cette nouvelle information dans son analyse de la situation ?

« Et toi ? Comment ça se passe à l'Orphelinat ? Les enfants ne t'en font pas trop baver ?

\- Non, ils sont adorables. Ils ont juste besoin qu'on leur accorde toute notre attention, c'est tout.

\- Oui, j'imagine… Et cela n'a probablement rien à voir avec le genre d'attention que l'on portait sur nous au Sanctuaire…

\- Effectivement, et fort heureusement d'ailleurs. Sinon, j'aurais déjà changé de métier.

\- Oui, et tu n'hésites en général pas longtemps pour prendre ce genre de décision… »

_Quel con ! J'aurais pas pu me taire moi !_

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour _ça_. Et de toute façon, je dois reconnaître que tu n'as pas tort… »

Et puis le silence…

o0o0o

Milo n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Camus n'a pas cessé de parler depuis près d'une heure, et il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Pourtant, il a d'abord pensé que leur entrevue était assez mal partie, avec le silence gêné que sa remarque sur la propension du Français à prendre des décisions radicales avait entraîné. Puis, son ami avait pris la parole, et depuis, il était intarissable.

Il lui a tout dit de sa vie depuis son départ du Sanctuaire. Du bonheur qu'il avait à s'occuper des enfants dont on lui confiait la garde, surtout lorsqu'il savait que les enseignements qu'il leur promulguait ne les vouaient pas à un funeste destin. Du soulagement qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il les voyait devenir adultes et s'éloigner de lui sans avoir à craindre de les voir mourir. Et du plaisir qu'il avait à les écouter raconter leurs rêves et décrire ce qu'ils attendaient de la vie. Oui, Camus semblait parfaitement heureux de la route qu'il avait choisi de suivre, et Milo le comprenait enfin.

« Bon, eh bien je crois que j'en ai assez dit pour les vingt prochaines années, conclut finalement le Français.

\- Effectivement, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

\- Pardon, j'ai dû terriblement t'ennuyer à te parler de ma vie monotone et bien rangée.

\- Oh non ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié d'entendre ce que tu as accepté de partager avec moi. Camus, je suis heureux pour toi, sincèrement. Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé la voie qui est la tienne, et que tu sembles enfin épanoui et en paix.

\- Merci Milo, mais je ne pense pas avoir trouvé la paix. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je ne le pourrai jamais. Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je préfère ne pas y penser.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir être comme toi…

\- Je ne pense pas…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce que, contrairement à toi, la direction que j'ai voulu prendre ne me comble pas. Car je sais qu'il me manque quelque chose. Qu'il m'a toujours manqué quelque chose.

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne me manquait rien.

\- Ah, pourtant tu as l'air entièrement satisfait de la vie que tu as choisie.

\- Enfin Milo, tu sais bien que je suis un éternel insatisfait…

\- Oui, ça je ne peux pas l'avoir oublié ! »

A nouveau le silence. Et cette fois-ci, Milo sait que c'est à son tour de le rompre. Car il a besoin de savoir. Un besoin viscéral.

« Alors que te manque-t-il, Camus ?

\- Comment ?

\- Tu viens de me reprendre en disant que tu n'avais pas dit qu'il ne te manquait rien. Alors je te le demande, que te manque-t-il ?

\- Et toi, Milo ? Car je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as le premier abordé le sujet du « manque ».

\- Moi ? Je pense que tu le sais déjà, même si tu préférerais ne pas savoir…

\- Arrête donc de vouloir penser à ma place, et réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Le Scorpion ne sait pas comment réagir. Il aimerait tout lui dire, absolument tout. Lui dire qu'il n'a jamais pu combler le vide abyssal que son départ avait créé dans son cœur, qu'il n'a jamais cessé de penser à lui, chaque jour et chaque nuit, et surtout, qu'il l'a toujours aimé, lui, son meilleur ami, l'Amour de sa vie.

Oui, Milo voudrait dire tout cela à Camus aujourd'hui. C'était même précisément son intention en arrivant à Paris ce matin. Mais maintenant qu'il l'a entendu parler de sa vie et qu'il a compris à quel point celle-ci semblait lui convenir, il sent qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Car pour lui, la seule chose qui compte, et la seule chose qui ait jamais compté, c'est le bonheur de Camus. Cela et rien d'autre.

« Je ne pense pas à ta place, Camus ! J'en serais incapable… Tu es bien trop intelligent pour moi !

\- Ne change pas de sujet, je t'en prie.

\- Ecoute, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Oublions toute cette histoire de manque et d'épanouissement personnel, et parlons d'autre chose si tu le veux bien.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas envie, Milo. Et puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir aborder la question, alors je vais te dire ce qu'il me manque, à moi. »

Le Verseau tord nerveusement ses doigts entre ses mains. Il sait qu'il risque de perdre son ami pour toujours en prononçant les mots qu'il garde pour lui depuis des années. Mais tant pis. Et de toute façon, s'il veut être honnête avec lui-même, il sait qu'il l'a déjà perdu, depuis longtemps.

« Milo, il me manque la seule chose que j'ai perdue en quittant le Sanctuaire. »

« Toi. »

o0o0o

Un murmure, un souffle, une caresse, une délicieuse caresse. Puis une vague qui le submerge. Un torrent d'ivresse qui parcourt son échine. Un bonheur inouï, auquel il était certain de ne plus avoir droit.

Milo du Scorpion a l'impression de respirer pour la _première fois_ depuis dix-neuf ans. Pour la _première fois_ depuis qu' _il_ était parti. Pour la _première fois_ depuis qu' _il_ l'avait quitté.

« Camus ?... »

Le Français baisse les yeux, pose ses mains à plat sur la table et se lève.

« Camus, où vas-tu ?

\- Je suis désolé, Milo. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça…

\- Camus ! Non, ne pars pas.

\- Je pense que tu en as assez entendu. A bientôt Milo. J'ai été très heureux de te revoir. »

Et le Verseau s'en va. Il le laisse tout seul, encore une fois. Milo le regarde s'éloigner sans y croire. Après ce qu'il vient d'entendre, il ne peut pas le croire.

_Camus ! Cette fois-ci, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir !_

Il se lève à son tour, balance un billet de vingt euros au serveur pour régler leurs consommations sans attendre la monnaie, et quitte le café en courant. Il repère rapidement Camus de l'autre côté de la rue et traverse la chaussée sans même regarder. Une voiture le klaxonne, furieuse d'avoir presque écrasé un abruti de touriste. Milo lui répond par un gentil geste de la main mettant en jeu son majeur, et salue intérieurement la mansuétude dont il a su faire preuve en se réfrénant d'utiliser son index.

Il rattrape Camus en courant et le saisit par le bras dès qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

« Camus, attends. »

Le Français plonge ses yeux dans les siens et une douleur insoutenable transperce le cœur du Scorpion. Les yeux de Camus, de son Camus, sont remplis de larmes, et il ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi.

« Camus… Non… »

Il s'approche et le Verseau ne semble pas le rejeter. Il se contente de le regarder, en laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il se rapproche encore et peut maintenant sentir son souffle sur son visage. Le souffle frais de Camus. Le souffle délicieux de Camus. Et Camus est toujours là. Il ne s'est pas enfui. Il reste contre lui.

Milo cligne lentement des paupières, plonge ses yeux une dernière fois dans les torrents de lave qui le consument, et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les lèvres de Camus… Ses lèvres fraiches et douces, exactement comme dans son souvenir. Ses lèvres qui l'avaient toujours rendu fou, et qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Mais des lèvres qui, déjà, semblent vouloir s'écarter des siennes.

« Milo, monte avec moi. »

Et le Verseau saisit la main du Scorpion pour l'entraîner avec lui vers l'entrée de l'immeuble de son appartement parisien.

* * *

**Partie 3 - Le Pardon**

Camus met la clef dans la serrure et ouvre la porte de son appartement. Il pénètre à l'intérieur, essuie ses pieds sur le tapis de l'entrée et pose les clefs sur le meuble à sa gauche. Milo penche la tête dans l'embrasure et jette un œil en direction du petit hall.

« Alors, c'est ça l'antre du Verseau ?

\- _Ancien Verseau_ … Oui c'est ici.

\- Et tu m'autorises _vraiment_ à y pénétrer ?

\- Oui. Mais dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis… »

Camus se dirige aussitôt dans la cuisine et commence à sortir deux tasses du placard. Il ressent un cruel besoin de s'occuper tout à coup.

« Je prépare du thé. Tu en veux ? crie-t-il à son ami resté dans le salon.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Installe-toi sur le canapé, j'arrive. »

Mais le Scorpion n'a pas envie de s'asseoir. Pas maintenant. Et à la place, il entreprend l'analyse visuelle de ce nouvel environnement dans lequel il vient de pénétrer. Vieux réflexe de chasseur accompli et d'assassin confirmé. L'appartement de Camus est exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Parfaitement bien rangé, impeccable, sobre et élégant. Une sculpture en acier (3) posée sur le buffet, représentant… il ne sait trop quoi. Une peinture d'un blanc immaculé accrochée au mur, illustrant avec fidélité les plaines glaciales de sa chère Sibérie. Un fauteuil en tissu gris légèrement teinté de bleu, dans lequel il n'a aucun mal à l'imaginer en train de lire, et un canapé en cuir blanc. Et bien entendu, aucune photographie, aucun objet personnel, aucun élément susceptible de rappeler sa vie d' _avant_.

« Tu n'as pas la télé ?

\- Non, pour quoi faire ? répond le Français depuis la cuisine.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas… Regarder les infos, te détendre, enfin tous ces trucs que font les gens normaux, quoi… »

Camus le rejoint dans le salon, un plateau entre les mains.

« Pour les infos, je préfère écouter la radio, et pour me détendre, je préfère la lecture.

\- Ah oui, évidemment… »

Il dépose le plateau avec les tasses et la théière sur la table basse.

« J'ai oublié le sucre. Tu prends bien toujours du sucre dans ton thé ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, merci. »

Milo regarde son ami repartir vers la cuisine. _Par la Déesse_ , comment peut-il le soumettre à un tel supplice ? Du thé… Il s'en serait bien passé à vrai dire… Mais le Grec sait qu'il ne doit pas précipiter les choses s'il ne veut pas voir le Français se refermer comme une huître. Et tant pis si le désir qui le ronge depuis dix minutes l'emporte directement en Enfer…

Mais dans l'immédiat, il a besoin de trouver un sujet de discussion, pour ne pas laisser un silence peu constructif s'installer entre lui et son bien-aimé camarade.

Camus reparaît enfin devant lui, avec le pot de sucre dans la main gauche et une cuillère dans la main droite.

« Elle représente quoi ta sculpture ?

\- D'après toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… un boomerang ?

\- Non, pas du tout… répond le Français un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ne te moque pas, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été très sensible aux expressions artistiques en général…

\- Je ne me moque pas. Ta suggestion me surprend, c'est tout.

\- Ouais… bon, mais tu vas me dire à quoi ça correspond, oui ou non ?

\- Eh bien, à rien de particulier, si ce n'est à ce que chacun de nous veut bien y voir.

\- Et toi, justement, qu'est-ce que tu vois dans ce surprenant _machin_ ?

\- L'attraction irrésistible s'exerçant entre deux éléments que tout oppose. »

Milo avale difficilement sa salive. Il n'aurait jamais songé que son ignorance de l'art contemporain lui serait un jour d'une telle utilité.

« Comme toi et moi quoi. »

Pas de réponse. Juste un sourire, mais un sourire magnifique.

« Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

\- Si.

\- Je te sers ton thé ?

\- Oui, merci. »

Bon, maintenant il va falloir qu'il trouve plus de deux mots à aligner, sinon la fin de l'après-midi risque d'être longue, ou au contraire, désagréablement courte. Et Milo n'a aucunement l'intention de quitter cet appartement avant d'avoir atteint son but, même s'il n'est pas vraiment certain de ce que celui-ci peut être. Enfin, si… Mais il n'est pas tout seul dans cette histoire…

Camus se penche au-dessus de la table, pose le sucre sur le plateau, et verse le thé dans les deux tasses blanches qu'il avait déposées là tout à l'heure. Il s'assied sur le canapé, et Milo s'assied à son tour en veillant à laisser une bonne vingtaine de centimètres entre eux. Il le connaît toujours aussi bien après tout, malgré l'absence et malgré les années, et il sait combien son ami apprécie de garder ses distances. La plupart du temps en tout cas…

Le Français saisit l'une des deux tasses entre ses mains et la porte à sa bouche. Et Milo ne peut détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres… Ces lèvres qui s'écartent légèrement pour laisser passer le liquide ambré et chaud, et qui se referment ensuite doucement tandis que celui-ci commence à couler dans sa gorge…

« Milo… Tu ne veux pas de ton thé ?

\- Si si, bien entendu. Je le veux plus que tout… »

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! T'es vraiment un insupportable idiot mon pauvre Milo ! Tu vas devoir réfléchir à quelque chose d'intéressant à dire si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à la rue avant la tombée de la nuit…_

Et il sait exactement le sujet qu'il voudrait aborder… Les larmes de Camus. Pourquoi a-t-il pleuré tout à l'heure ? Et surtout, comment ses larmes ont-elles pu le laisser baisser sa garde au point de lui permettre de l'embrasser ? Etait-ce par faiblesse ? Certainement pas. Camus n'est pas faible. Il n'a jamais été faible, et ne le sera jamais. Etait-ce par regret ? Assurément. Obligatoirement. Milo aimerait que ce ne soit pas le cas, du plus profond de son âme, pourtant il est convaincu que son ami regrette déjà les mots qu'il a eus pour lui dans le café. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'aurait-il laissé l'embrasser, et pourquoi l'aurait-il invité ici ? Chez lui ?

Milo se sent perdu, déstabilisé, plongé dans une insoutenable incertitude. Il a besoin de comprendre. Il veut comprendre. Il a toujours voulu comprendre, et aujourd'hui, il n'acceptera pas de partir sans une explication.

Il prend finalement la tasse de thé que Camus lui a préparée, y ajoute une cuillerée de sucre, mélange le tout vigoureusement, et boit une grande gorgée.

_Par la Déesse ! Il est brûlant ce fichu thé ! En même temps, moi je n'aime pas ça le thé… Et il n'y a bien qu'avec toi que j'accepte d'en boire…_

Il repose la tasse sur la table et prend une profonde inspiration. Il est temps de lancer les hostilités…

« Camus, pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça tout à l'heure ?

\- Milo…

\- Et pourquoi t'es-tu mis à pleurer ? »

Un battement de cils. Un pincement de lèvres.

« Milo, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que je t'ai permis d'entendre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?…

\- Eh bien, que… je… tu…

\- Que je t'avais manqué ces vingt dernières années ?

\- Dix-neuf.

\- Peu importe. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les mathématiques… Mais alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas dû entendre une telle chose ?

\- Parce que _je_ suis parti, Milo. C'était _ma_ décision, _mon_ choix, et j'ai toujours accepté d'en subir les conséquences. Toujours. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus.

\- Tu ne sais plus quoi ?

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Enfin, si…

\- Bon sang, Camus ! La quarantaine te va bien, sois-en assuré, tu es toujours aussi beau et toujours aussi bien gaulé… Mais _par la Déesse_ , cela n'a pas arrangé la clarté de ton discours !

\- Milo !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'essaie de te dire quelque chose d'important, et toi, tu prends tout à la légère, s'offusque le Français en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, c'est faux ! Et je n'attends rien d'autre que de t'écouter. Je voudrais tellement comprendre, Camus. Comprendre pourquoi tu es parti. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé, là-bas, tout seul… »

Une nouvelle fois, le silence, le malaise, le doute. Milo comprend que son ami n'est pas encore prêt, qu'il n'est pas encore disposé à lui ouvrir son âme et son cœur. Alors tant pis… Il attendra encore un peu. Il a attendu dix-neuf ans, il peut donc bien patienter quelques minutes ou quelques heures de plus. Mais en attendant, justement, il sait ce qu'il veut, et ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux.

« Après… finit-il par ajouter pour rompre ce silence malvenu, j'ai juste voulu te faire savoir, comme ça, l'air de rien, que je te trouvais toujours autant à mon goût, voilà tout…

\- Eh bien, c'est une charmante attention, mais tout de suite, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe, vois-tu.

\- Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop préoccupé de tout ! Camus, ne pourrait-on pas juste profiter un peu ?

\- Profiter de quoi ?

\- De nous être retrouvés, tous les deux… Ce baiser, Camus… Ne me dis pas que tu l'as déjà oublié ? Tout à l'heure.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié…

\- Alors, laisse-moi… »

Le Grec tend sa main vers le visage du Français et caresse ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Camus ferme les yeux, et un sourire, un sourire lumineux, étire chacun de ses traits.

_Laisser les doigts de Milo caresser mes lèvres …_

_Effleurer les lèvres de Camus de mes doigts…_

Le Scorpion approche sa bouche de la sienne et le Verseau se met à trembler.

_La chaleur de ses lèvres… Laisser ses lèvres effleurer les miennes…_

Milo l'embrasse en le frôlant à peine. Il ne veut que le goûter, le deviner, pour ne pas le brusquer, pour ne pas le faire fuir. Il déplace ses lèvres sur sa joue, sur ses tempes, et l'embrasse, encore, presque sans le toucher. Comme s'il n'était pas ici. Comme s'il n'était pas avec lui. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, encore, toujours. Un simple rêve, insensé, impossible. Un espoir trop longtemps attendu, toujours vain, toujours déçu. Une souffrance infinie, se nourrissant du vide de son absence et de l'horreur du souvenir de sa mort. Une douleur trop forte, trop longue, trop réelle. Trop tout. Trop rien. Sans lui, qu'il croyait avoir perdu pour toujours… Une attente interminable, qui pourtant, aujourd'hui, pourrait peut-être enfin s'arrêter. Si seulement…

« Camus… Je t'ai tellement attendu… Je t'ai toujours aim…

\- Chut… S'il te plaît ne dis plus rien… Et continue… »

Le Grec plaque sa main derrière la nuque du Français, et de son autre main écarte ses cheveux pour dégager son cou. Il y enfouit sa bouche, pour s'y perdre un instant, ou s'il le pouvait, pour s'y perdre pour toujours. Il effleure sa peau de ses lèvres, il respire sa douceur, il savoure sa fraîcheur, il se délecte de chaque frisson qu'il égare, de chaque souffle qu'il étouffe, de chaque murmure qu'il retient.

Camus l'a laissé l'approcher, et maintenant, il le laisse le toucher, et _par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe_ combien cet abandon lui paraît Divin, béni, inespéré, sublime. Et bien qu'il ait du mal à le croire et encore plus à le comprendre, Milo veut profiter de chaque seconde que Camus voudra lui accorder. Même s'il n'a pas obtenu de réponses. Même s'il n'en obtient jamais. Même s'il n'y en a pas.

o0o0o

Camus détache enfin ses lèvres de celles de Milo, pour reprendre son souffle et pour le regarder, encore une fois, encore un peu.

Les yeux de Milo… Il ne les a jamais oubliés, et aujourd'hui, il les retrouve enfin, exactement comme dans son souvenir. Deux lacs d'abandon d'un azur éclatant, de la couleur de son élément, de cette eau qu'il chérit tant. Un camaïeu de bleu qui l'a toujours apaisé et qui l'apaise encore. Deux ouvertures vers le monde qu'il a toujours voulu fuir, en crevant de ne pas en faire partie. Deux passerelles vers des sentiments qui ne devaient pas être les siens, mais qu'il n'a jamais voulu étouffer lorsqu'ils lui étaient destinés. Jusqu'à ce terrible jour. Jusqu'à la décision qu'il avait prise. Pour lui-même, mais surtout pour lui, pour Milo, et pour eux.

Et il ne peut donc croire en cet instant, en la réalité de ce qu'ils partagent maintenant, ici, tous les deux. Ils s'embrassent depuis une heure, peut-être deux, enfin, il n'en sait rien, car il a complètement perdu la notion du temps. Il recule légèrement et plonge une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les orbes saphir qui l'observent fixement.

« Tu sais quelle heure il peut être ?

\- Si tu soulèves un peu tes fesses de mes cuisses, je pourrai te le dire. J'ai mon téléphone dans ma poche.

\- Es-tu certain que tu souhaites que j'accomplisse une telle chose ?

\- C'est toi qui veux connaître cette information totalement inutile. »

Camus relève les hanches légèrement et sourit.

« Cela te paraît-il suffisant ?

\- Amplement. »

Le Scorpion faufile ses doigts agiles dans la poche droite de son jean et en extirpe son téléphone. Il soulève le clapet, récolte le renseignement demandé et referme le clapet.

« Dix-neuf heures trente. Voilà, satisfait ?

\- Oui. Merci. »

Milo dépose un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Camus et serre ses fesses entre ses mains.

« Reviens un peu par là…

\- Et tu ne préviens pas ton hôtel ? interroge le Français, qui ne semble pas déstabilisé le moins du monde par la tentative du Grec.

\- Quel hôtel ?

\- Eh bien, celui que tu as réservé pour passer la nuit.

\- Je n'ai pas réservé d'hôtel.

\- Et où comptes-tu dormir ?

\- A l'aéroport, pardi !

\- Ah…

\- Pourquoi, tu comptais m'inviter à rester chez toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Déjà, je pourrais peut-être d'abord t'inviter à dîner ?

\- Ce serait effectivement un bon début. Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

\- Laisse-moi aller jeter un œil dans mon frigo…

\- Non ! Hors de question que je lâche mon glaçon pour un maudit frigidaire !

\- Mais tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Si, infiniment !

\- Alors, laisse-moi me lever, s'il te plaît.

\- Non ! Car l'appétit qui m'habite ne nécessite ni couteau ni fourchette… »

Le Scorpion plaque ses mains dans le dos du Verseau et enfouit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Camus, c'est de toi que j'ai envie ! C'est de toi que j'ai envie depuis dix-neuf ans. Enfin, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Cela fait vingt-cinq ans que je te désire, si ce n'est trente…

\- Milo… »

Un soupir. Un murmure. Un souffle. Et des gémissements de plaisir.

« Camus, merde, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi… »

Il serre ses hanches entre ses mains, avance son bassin contre le sien et sourit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie toi aussi… Je n'ai aucun mal à le sentir… »

Pour toute réponse, le Français s'approche encore un peu plus de l'homme qui le serre contre lui, rendant le contact de leurs deux érections encore plus exquis, encore plus délicieux.

« Ah… Camus !

\- Milo… Je te v… Ah…

\- Tu quoi ?...

\- Je… je te veux…

\- Alors, je suis à toi… autant que je veux que tu sois à moi… »

Et le Verseau s'empare de la bouche du Scorpion pour prendre son dû, avant de se lever pour l'entraîner avec lui vers la chambre à coucher.

o0o0o

Camus entre à reculons dans la chambre, sans détacher sa bouche de celle de Milo. Il s'arrête lorsqu'il sent le bois du lit cogner l'arrière de ses genoux, et se laisse tomber en arrière, en tirant son ami avec lui.

Le Grec s'étend au-dessus de lui et le Français l'entoure de ses bras. Et ils s'embrassent encore pour se retrouver à nouveau et se goûter un peu plus. Milo faufile ses mains entre eux et remonte le T-shirt de Camus pour dégager la peau nue qu'il veut pouvoir caresser sans barrières. Il descend alors sa bouche pour embrasser son torse et enfin découvrir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu connaître. Il parcourt ses muscles lentement, en explore chaque contour, comme s'il voulait inscrire leur dessin pour toujours dans sa mémoire, comme s'il voulait être certain de ne jamais les oublier. Il sent aussi ses cicatrices, trop nombreuses sous ses lèvres, et auxquelles il ne veut pas penser, en tout cas pas maintenant. Il regagne ensuite sa bouche, pour l'embrasser encore. Pour sentir sa langue frôler la sienne, pour sentir son souffle se mêler au sien.

Camus s'abandonne encore davantage aux baisers du Scorpion, à la caresse exquise de sa langue sur ses lèvres et aux frissons de plaisir que ce délice entraîne. Mais il en veut un peu plus. Oui, pour une fois, il a envie de plus. Alors il se redresse un instant et sans détacher sa bouche de celui qui le touche, il commence à lui retirer son T-shirt. Il veut pouvoir regarder Milo, le voir nu, enfin, face à lui. Le Grec écarte alors ses jambes pour le laisser s'asseoir entre les siennes et prend son visage entre ses mains. Il ouvre légèrement les lèvres pour reprendre son souffle et laisser échapper un murmure.

« Camus… Tu es tellement… »

Le Verseau ne répond pas, attaché à terminer ce qu'il vient d'entreprendre. Il remonte le T-shirt de Milo sur ses épaules et ce dernier relève les bras pour lui permettre de le libérer totalement. Le Grec profite de cette pause dans leur baiser pour à son tour déshabiller le Français, et une fois la chose faite, il s'accorde un instant pour le contempler.

« Camus… Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es beau ?

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus…

\- Oui, mais toi… Oh, si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé de ce moment.

\- Alors profite de moi, car je ne suis plus un rêve.

\- Oh si tu restes un rêve, Camus. Mon rêve… »

Et le Scorpion s'empare une nouvelle fois de sa bouche, avec une passion et un désir toujours plus grands. Il le pousse contre le matelas et passe une main entre ses jambes. Il le caresse fermement, avec envie, et défait la fermeture éclair de son jean pour enfin refermer ses doigts sur son sexe.

Le Français bascule la tête en arrière, libérant de fait ses lèvres de celles du Grec. Celui-ci les abandonne alors pour dévorer son cou et amplifier encore le plaisir qu'il sait donner par ses caresses. Il s'attarde ici, sur cette peau si blanche qu'il avait toujours voulu goûter. Sa pomme d'Adam, qu'il voudrait croquer à pleine dents, la base de son cou, qu'il effleure un instant, sa clavicule, dont il suit l'arête sèche et délicate de la gauche vers la droite, puis de la droite vers la gauche. Il sent son ami s'égarer sous ses lèvres et sous sa main, il le sent s'abandonner à ce qu'il veut bien accepter de lui. Et pourtant, il ne veut pas aller trop vite. Il veut que tout soit parfait, il veut lui montrer combien il l'aime et à quel point il peut le rendre heureux. Ici et maintenant, après tout ce temps, et malgré ces dix-neuf années qu'ils ont passées loin de l'autre. Qu'ils ont passées l'un sans l'autre.

« Camus…

\- Quoi… ne t'arrête pas… S'il te plaît, ne t'arr… Ah…

\- Attends… Il faut que je …

\- Que tu quoi ?...

\- Que je sache…

\- Quoi donc ?... »

Milo plaque son front contre le sien et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres pour tenter une nouvelle fois de reprendre son souffle

« Est-ce que je serai le premier ?

\- Ah, je me doutais que cette question finirait par animer ta bouche…

\- Et alors ?

\- Quelle importance ? Milo, je sais que moi, je ne le serai pas et cela m'est égal.

\- Oui, tu as toujours su faire preuve d'une telle lucidité… Mais c'est important pour moi de savoir, pour savoir comment… enfin, tu comprends où je veux en venir…

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Et donc…

\- Non, tu ne seras pas le premier. »

Un battement de cils, un soupir.

« Tu es déçu ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Tu es contre moi, et je peux sentir ta peau sous mes doigts, sans parler du reste… précise-t-il en ponctuant ses mots d'un léger coup de bassin. Alors je suis comblé, Camus. A un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer.

\- Mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Avec un homme, je veux dire. Je voulais savoir…

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Si je désirais juste les hommes, ou si je te désirais juste toi.

\- Et alors ?

\- Juste toi, répond le Français en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille gauche du Grec, une mèche incongrue qui avait eu l'audace de vouloir masquer ses yeux. Et cette unique tentative n'a d'ailleurs pas été couronnée de succès…

\- Tu m'en vois désolé…

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi…

\- Alors je vais essayer de me montrer à la hauteur de tes espérances.

\- Tu le seras.

\- Viens là… »

Et le Scorpion l'embrasse à nouveau avant de repartir à la découverte du corps dont il avait rêvé chaque nuit depuis… l'éternité.

o0o0o

Des doigts qui se croisent, des lèvres qui se frôlent, des baisers qui s'égarent, et un murmure. Un seul et même murmure, celui qu'ils partagent tous les deux, celui qu'ils voulaient partager depuis toujours.

Des mains qui se cherchent, et qui se trouvent, enfin, et qui, déjà, se reconnaissent et se perdent dans les caresses qu'elles veulent délivrer.

Des jambes qui se croisent, se décroisent, qui se mêlent, s'enroulent, et des cuisses qui s'effleurent, s'écartent, et s'effleurent encore.

Des reins qui s'approchent, qui reculent, et des hanches qui se cognent, qui se heurtent, avec douceur et délice, avec passion et tendresse.

Des frissons, partout, des tremblements, encore, de désir, d'envie, de plaisir, et le Vertige. Un vertige infini, qui emporte tout, et qui les emporte tous les deux.

Et un cri. Un seul cri. Le leur. Uni dans la même jouissance. Celle qu'ils viennent de donner et celle qu'ils viennent de recevoir. L'un avec l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, l'un pour l'autre.

Enfin. Pour la _première fois_. Leur _première fois_ tous les deux. Après tout ce temps. Tout ce temps perdu.

Et malgré le plaisir, l'ivresse et l'abandon, toujours la même question. _Pourquoi avoir perdu tout ce temps ?_

o0o0o

Milo caresse la joue de Camus du bout des doigts et dépose encore une fois un baiser sur ses lèvres. _Par la Déesse_ , combien de fois se sont-ils embrassés ce soir ?

Il descend ensuite sa main sur sa hanche, dont il suit le contour de l'index jusqu'à atteindre le bas de sa fesse.

« Tu as la peau incroyablement douce.

\- Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, crois-moi.

\- Alors quel tour de passe-passe t'a permis de m'accorder un tel bonheur ?

\- C'est parce que cela fait dix-neuf ans que je n'ai plus à subir les méfaits du froid.

\- Ah oui… »

Le Scorpion hésite un instant, puis prend finalement sa décision. Il sait qu'il doit poser la question, maintenant, sinon il craint de ne plus jamais en avoir le courage.

« Pourquoi tu es parti, Camus ?

\- Et toi Milo, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé partir ?

\- Ah, donc nous y voilà…

\- Il faut croire que oui… »

_Le silence. Pourvu que ce silence ne soit pas éternel…_

« Milo… Je suis parti parce que je ne voulais plus voir tes yeux me regarder de cette façon.

\- De quelle façon ?

\- De celle avec laquelle tu m'avais regardé cette nuit-là. Milo… Je sais que je t'ai déçu, et que tu ne m'as pas compris. Pour le sacrifice que j'ai voulu commettre pour Hyoga, comme pour ma pseudo-trahison. Mais sache que moi aussi, je ne t'ai pas compris. Comment as-tu pu croire un instant que je venais prendre la tête d'Athéna au nom d'Hadès ? Milo, comment as-tu pu croire que j'étais capable d'accomplir une telle chose ?

\- Camus… Et toi, comment as-tu pu ne pas me faire confiance au point de ne rien vouloir me dire ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me parler avant ton combat contre le Cygne ? _Par tous les Dieux_ , si j'avais connu tes intentions ce jour-là, tout aurait été tellement différent…

\- Justement Milo. Si je t'avais expliqué ce que je comptais faire, tu aurais voulu m'en empêcher.

\- Et alors ? Bordel Camus, à quoi a servi ton putain de sacrifice ?

\- A faire de mon disciple celui qu'il devait être.

\- Mais n'y avait-il pas d'autres moyens ?

\- Je n'en connaissais pas d'autres...

\- Et tu m'aimais donc si peu pour me faire subir ça ? Camus, tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel ta mort m'a plongé ! J'étais dévasté… J'ai même voulu mourir moi aussi, pour te rejoindre.

\- Idiot !

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! Si aujourd'hui tu penses ressentir encore quelque chose pour moi, même un tout petit je ne sais quoi, alors dis-moi comment tu as pu me soumettre à l'horreur de ta mort, seulement quelques jours après _notre_ premier baiser ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Ce baiser n'était pas prévu…

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Camus !? Ce baiser, cela faisait six ans que j'attendais de te le donner. Enfin, j'en sais rien en fait, sûrement plus longtemps que ça… Mais peu importe … Ce que je veux entendre de ta bouche, c'est comment tu as pu prendre la décision de m'abandonner ce jour-là.

\- Parce que c'était _mon_ Devoir ! Mon Devoir de Maître devant délivrer sa dernière leçon au seul apprenti que j'avais pu garder, et qui pourtant, s'était écarté de moi. J'avais tout raté, Milo ! Je n'avais pas été à la hauteur de ce que Hyoga et Isaak attendaient de moi. Je devais me rattraper…

\- Et moi dans tout ça ? Je ne comptais pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et tu étais bien le seul qui aurait pu m'écarter du destin que je m'étais tracé. Surtout après ton baiser… Mais j'étais un Saint de Glace, Milo, et j'avais été formé pour suivre ma destinée et accomplir mon devoir. Envers et contre tout.

\- Et même contre moi !

\- Cela n'a jamais été contre toi…

\- Alors c'est que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour me permettre de t'écarter de ton destin, comme tu dis.

\- Oh si Milo ! Je t'aimais comme un fou ! »

Et encore une fois, une caresse, une divine caresse. Sublime et délicate. Et un bonheur immense, infini. Un vertige.

_Tu m'aimais comme un fou…_

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Camus ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Que je t'aimais comme un fou, Milo ! Que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer comme un fou. Et que je t'aime toujours comme un fou…

\- Camus…

\- Et je te demande pardon ! Pardon de ne pas avoir su te le dire alors que tu pouvais écouter et que tu voulais l'entendre.

\- Non, Camus, c'est moi qui te demande pardon ! J'aurais dû comprendre tout ça… Je te connaissais si bien… J'aurais dû tout comprendre, tout deviner, et surtout, je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi. Je m'en veux tellement, tu n'as pas idée ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de maudire cette terrible nuit où j'ai serré mes doigts sur ta gorge ! Camus si tu savais combien cette image hante chacun de mes rêves depuis dix-neuf ans.

\- J'aurais cru que c'était notre premier baiser qui hanterait tes rêves ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Disons que les deux occupaient mes nuits… Mais, enfin Camus… Attends, mais tu viens de faire de l'humour là ?

\- Oui, et alors…

\- Vraiment, ils te vont à merveille tes fichus quarante ans ! »

Milo se jette encore une fois sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse passionnément, sans retenue et sans remords, enfin délivré d'avoir avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis dix-neuf ans, et heureux d'avoir entendu les mots qu'il rêvait depuis toujours d'entendre.

Camus se laisse faire, enfin libéré du poids qui alourdissait son âme depuis qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire, et qu'il l'avait abandonné lui, son éternel Amour.

Et après s'être chacun accordé leur pardon, ils s'aiment une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième, et peut-être même une quatrième. Dans la chambre, et dans plusieurs autres pièces de l'appartement parisien de Camus, si impeccable et si parfaitement bien rangé. Enfin, qui après tout ça, ne l'était plus tellement…

o0o0o

Au petit matin, lorsque les premiers rayons de l'Aurore pénètrent le salon du Français pour réveiller doucement les deux amoureux étendus l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, le Scorpion est le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il regarde son Amour encore endormi et ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser, encore une fois. Camus ouvre les yeux à son tour et sourit.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, comme jamais en dix-neuf années.

\- Alors c'est que tu étais très fatigué…

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

\- Et tu te sens suffisamment reposé ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors viens par là…

\- Encore ?! Mais tu es insatiable Milo !

\- Oui, en effet. Et nous avons tellement de temps à rattraper… » ajoute le Grec en passant délicatement son index sur le torse du Français.

Il sent alors ces cicatrices qu'il avait voulu ignorer la veille et ne peut s'empêcher de les caresser un peu plus.

« Elles sont toujours là…

\- Est-ce que tu as eu mal ?

\- Non, pas vraiment… Je te rappelle que je ne sentais plus grand-chose.

\- Camus… je suis tellement désolé…

\- C'est bon, tu t'es déjà assez excusé.

\- Mais pas pour ça… Camus, comment ai-je pu te faire subir mon Aiguille Ecarlate ?

\- Tu étais en colère.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je dirai que chez toi, c'est un sentiment qui explique beaucoup de choses.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Ce sentiment comme beaucoup d'autres, et à commencer par celui-ci… » murmure le Scorpion en frôlant les lèvres du Verseau.

« Et je compte bien utiliser cette profusion de sentiments pour me faire pardonner… »

Milo descend alors sa bouche sur le menton de Camus, puis le long de sa jugulaire qu'il parcourt lentement en la couvrant de baisers. Il la quitte ensuite pour atteindre sa poitrine et enfin effleurer la peau abîmée qu'il voudrait pouvoir effacer, guérir et réparer.

Camus frémit sous cette caresse inattendue. Sa peau tremble, sa chair s'interroge et ses sens se brouillent. Ses cicatrices, il n'a jamais voulu les oublier, parce que pendant toutes ces années, elles étaient tout ce qui lui restait de lui… Alors, sentir aujourd'hui ses lèvres à lui, les lèvres de Milo, glisser sur les empreintes qu'il avait laissées en lui, le trouble et le remplit de joie. D'un bonheur infini auquel il veut s'abandonner, pour ne plus penser au temps qu'il a passé loin de lui. Au temps qu'ils ont passé l'un sans l'autre.

« Je les hais ces cicatrices… murmure le Grec en les frôlant de sa langue.

\- Milo…

\- Je les maudis…

\- Milo…

\- Je les exècre, autant que je t'aime toi.

\- Milo… Je t'en prie…

\- Oui ?

\- Oublie-les…

\- Quoi ?

\- Mes cicatrices, et …

\- Et ?...

\- Et fais-moi l'amour encore une fois. »

o0o0o

Camus détache son bras de sa nuque et le laisse tomber sur le parquet. Milo dépose un baiser sur son épaule et s'allonge à ses côtés. Ils restent tous les deux comme ça, étendus sur le sol sans bouger, juste pour reprendre leur souffle et savourer encore un peu les délices de leur dernier orgasme.

« A quelle heure est ton avion ?

\- Quel avion ?

\- Celui que tu dois prendre pour rentrer en Grèce.

\- Je n'y retournerai pas, Camus. Pas sans toi… Car maintenant que j'ai enfin eu le courage de venir te chercher, il est hors de question que je reparte tout seul.

\- Et si je ne voulais pas revenir là-bas ?

\- Alors c'est moi qui n'y retournerai pas. Notre Grand Pope vénéré n'aura qu'à se trouver un nouvel assassin. Moi, je prends ma retraite !

\- Mais quarante ans, ce n'est pas encore l'âge de la retraite, voyons !

\- Je m'en fous ! Et d'abord, je ne les ai pas encore mes fichus quarante ans !

\- C'est vrai ça… T'es vraiment un gamin !

\- Oui, un gamin fou amoureux, qui ne te lâchera plus jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Je t'aime Camus… L'homme que je suis aujourd'hui t'aime autant que l'idiot que j'étais à quinze ans et que l'imbécile que j'étais à vingt. Enfin non… je t'aime tellement plus… et je t'aimerai toujours plus chaque jour que je passerai avec toi. »

o0o0o

Et Camus et Milo vécurent heureux for ever and ever,

sans avoir plein de petits enfants pour les enquiquiner… (4)

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue …

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Bon alors je ne sais plus si les téléphones portables en 2006 avaient déjà un système de localisation GPS… Probablement pas, mais tant pis… (parce que j'aime bien cette petite allusion ;-) 
> 
> (2) Ce fait est véridique selon la page Wikipédia de la Ligue des champions de l'UEFA 2006-2007, Groupe D, match du 12 septembre 2006.
> 
> (3) La sculpture qui m'a inspiré ce passage existe vraiment. Elle est l'œuvre d'un artiste appelé Alex Palenski. Si vous voulez voir à quoi elle ressemble, vous la trouverez à la rubrique « sculptures » de la page internet de cet artiste, accessible en tapant son nom dans n'importe quel moteur de recherche (la sculpture de Camus est représentée sur la cinquième et la sixième photographie).
> 
> (4) Pardon pour cette dernière remarque sans intérêt… Les effets secondaires du confinement… ;-)


End file.
